Allison Mercer
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: It's another sister fic! Eeek! Well, Allison moves in with the Mercers... She gets four new brothers... or maybe three. Will she uncover a long lost secret? Read to find out! FINALLY UPDATED AND FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry I erased Allison Mercer! I'm making it up to you by remaking it, I remade it though! Hope you enjoy it!

------

A 13 year old Allison grabbed her small bag as she made her way to the doorway of the Mercer's house. Her social worker, Ed, was right behind her.

Ed knocked on the door. A guy about 25 opened the door. He looked pretty short for his age. He had a small goatee and had his hair gelled back.

"Hey, Ed! How're you doin'?" The man said.

"Good, good, Bobby. And you?"

The man named Bobby looked at Allison.

"This must be…"

"Allison." Ed supplied.

"Yeah, Allison. Well, don't just stand there, come in." Allison hesitated but moved forward as Ed nudged her.

"Tell Evelyn I'll stop by in about a week or so. Bye Allison." Ed said. As Allison stepped through the door, Bobby closed it behind her and she jumped.

_I wonder where the other guys are. Ed said that Evelyn has four kids already… _

"So, Allison…" Bobby said as he noticed the distant expression on Allison's face.

"Call me Ally." She stated flatly.

"Ok, Ally, I'll call the guys down here."

"Jack! Angel! Jerry! Get your asses down here! She's here!" Bobby called.

Then, there was a tromping sound coming from the stairs. The three boys stood there and looked at her.

One of them was a white boy who looked similar to Allison. The other two were black and one had an afro.

Booby placed a hand on Allison's shoulder and she nearly jumped. Bobby seemed to notice, but didn't say anything.

"Guys, this is Ally."

The boys just stood and stared blankly at her. That made her somewhat nervous and mad at the same time.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She snapped.

They stopped staring. They all had noticed that she looked a lot like Jack. They had the same eye colour, the same facial structure and the same body builds. Tall and skinny.

"This is Jerry," Bobby said as he pointed out one of the black boys, "This is Angel," he pointed to the black boy with the afro, "and this, is Cracker Jack." Bobby said as he pointed to the white boy.

Allison looked at Jack. His hair was sticking out in all directions; he was wearing black jeans with a chain and a red and black striped collared shirt.

Then, the door opened and in came Evelyn Mercer with her arms filled with grocery bags.

When she saw Allison standing there, she dropped the bags and pulled her into a big hug.

"Hello, Ally." She said, "I'm about top go and make supper now. You'll be sharing a room with Jack. I hope that's not a problem, though I doubt it will be. You two are having a lot in common. Jackie, dear, bring Ally up to you guys' room, will you."

"Yeah, Ma. Come on, Ally." Allison followed Jack up the stairs.

When they got up to the room, Jack opened the door for Allison. As she stepped inside, she examined the room. It had light blue walls and two twin beds.

"That's your bed." Jack said as he pointed to a bed beside the window.

Allison sat her small bag on the bed.

"Do you talk?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Do you play guitar?" She asked as she nodded at Jack's guitar that he had on a shelf.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes, but I don't have a guitar anymore. It was broken by my old foster brother." Allison said.

"Oh. Show me what you can do." He said as he handed her his guitar.

Allison began playing a song. Jack raised an eyebrow. She was good.

When she finished, Jack said, "Wow, you're pretty good. How'd you learn?"

"I taught myself."

Then, "Time for supper!" came from down stairs.

"Let's go eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Jack said over his shoulder as he was already in the hallway. Allison slowly followed him.

At the dinner table…

Allison sat down beside Jack. She liked Jack. He was a lot like her just as Evelyn had said.

Evelyn sat down beside Bobby, across from Allison.

"So, Allison, tomorrow you start school. I've made sure that you have all the same classes as Jack so he can help you gat around."

"Thanks." Allison said between bites of food. She was very hungry.

"Hey, Ally, you wanna play some hockey with Bobby and me after school?" Angel asked.

"Um, sure, yeah."

"Do you even play hockey?" Bobby asked quizzically.

"Yeah."

"Are you any good?"

"Heck yeah."

"You're probably like the little fairy over there; he said he was good too, until we actually got him out on the ice." Bobby said under his breath.

Allison gave him the death glare that said, "back off".

After dinner, Bobby went to watch hockey, Angel, even though Evelyn said it was rude considering it was Allison's first night there, went to his girlfriend's house, Jerry went to his room to do God knows what, and Evelyn went to bed early, leaving Jack and Allison to find something to do.

"Can we go and watch the hockey game?" Allison asked shyly.

"Yeah, but you'll have to go through Bobby's yelling at the television. Come on." Jack said. Allison followed Jack into the living room.

Jack and Allison plopped down into the couch next to Bobby and watched the game silently. Then, Jerry came down and sat on a chair. Soon, Angel came home and was sitting in another chair by Jerry.

"Hey Bobby, can I have some chips?" Jack asked.

"Won't chips mess up your figure, you little Fairy?"

"Bobby, stop being such a mean butt." Allison piped up. She was in a daring mood. In the past, every time she said something like that she would get beaten, but Bobby didn't do anything but look funny at her. The other guys let out a quick gasp.

"Guys, I think we need to teach Ally how to give her older brothers some respect."

"Yeah, Bobby." Angel said.

Bobby gave Allison an evil grin.

"All cold?" He asked Angel.

"All cold." Was his reply.

Then Allison realized what they were talking about.

"No. No way, man!" Allison said and tried to run but Bobby grabbed her and picked her up. He was strong even though he was short.

Bobby took Allison into the bathroom and the other brothers followed. Bobby threw her into the shower and turned it all the way cold.

Allison screamed as Bobby stood there laughing at her. By the time they let her out, Allison was mad as hell.

Just then, Evelyn came into the room. "Bobby! Jerry! Angel! Jack! What's going on in here?!"

"I didn't do anything, Ma." Jack said and went to his and Allison's room.

Allison stormed out of the room, dripping all over the floor. Allison changed into some dry clothes and lay back on the bed. Jack was there too, but didn't say a thing.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Allison stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Bobby.

"Get lost, Bobby." She said and tried to close the door but Bobby held it open.

"No."

"I said get lost!" Allison said in a mad tone.

"What will you do if I don't?" Bobby asked.

"This!" Allison kicked Bobby's shin as hard as she could and with that, he fell on the floor grabbing his leg. Allison stood there and watched him.

"Ally! What did you do?" Jack asked in amazement. How could she have hurt Bobby? The thought made a grin spread across Jack's face and he started laughing.

Then, Evelyn, Jerry and Angel came in to see Bobby on the floor, grabbing his leg and howling in pain.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked. Soon Jerry and Angel were snickering along with Jack. A grin spread across Allison's face.

"Bobby wouldn't leave me alone when I told him to and then he's all like 'What will you do if I don't?' so I told him and then I kicked him and now he's on the floor crying." Allison said in one breath.

"Ha ha, Bobby. He's as stubborn as a mule sometimes." Evelyn said, "Now, let's all get some rest. Allison, Jack, Jerry, and Angel have school tomorrow.

**Hey guys! Once again, I'm sorry for erasing the original Allison Mercer! Please review and tell me if I'm doing well! I also will take requests for things that could happen in later chapters. I'll make sure to put them in the story!**

**Review!!!!!!**

**Review!!!!!!**

**Review!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I only got 2 reviews for last chapter… well; at least I have _some _readers! So, here's chapter 2! Oh, yeah by the way, I dedicate this chapter to my only 2 reviewers: RavenclawHermione94 and mrcrockz06.

------

The next morning…

Allison woke up to see Jack standing over her.

"Mornin' Ally," he said quickly, "hurry and get dressed. It's almost time for school."

"Ok." Allison said as she wiped some sleep from her eyes. Her bed was surprisingly comfortable.

She opened her small bag and pulled out her black and white Led Zeppelin tee-shirt and dark blue jeans. She put her skate board under the edge of her bed.

She pulled on her white long sleeve shirt and winced as it pulled at a fairly new bruise. Allison knew it was hardly the time to wear long sleeves, but she didn't care.

She pulled on her worn out converse sneakers and tied them quickly. Then, she went to the bathroom and washed her face and put on her black eyeliner. She didn't wear much makeup, just her eyeliner. She had several different colours and shades of eyeliner, but she preferred black. It was simpler. She put on her Coca Cola bottle cap necklace as well.

Just as she finished applying her eyeliner, Jack came into the bathroom.

"Hey, Al it's time to go."

"Yeah." She said flatly.

"Booby's drivin' us."

"Darn!" Allison mumbled to herself and grabbed her skate board on the way to the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, I know. Oh and, uh, I'll just warn you now that the cafeteria food is crap."

Allison followed Jack in his tromping down the stairs. When they got down to the living room, Evelyn was waiting for them. She handed a black bag to Allison.

Allison gave her a quizzical look and Evelyn said, "It's a book bag. I put some pencils, pens and notebooks in it for you. Do you want some toast or something to eat in the car?"

"Thanks," she said taking the bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "I think I'm fine without breakfast."

"Ok dear. Jack, don't get her into trouble." She said and Jack flushed, "Have a good day, Ally!" She said as they went out the door.

Bobby was waiting for them out in his car.

"Come on, you little fairies, Ma'll kill me if you two are last for Ally's first day."

"Shut up, Bobby." Jack said as they sat in the back of the car.

It didn't make much sense that Bobby was calling Ally a fairy, seeing that she was a girl. Unless he was trying to piss her off seeing that she wasn't a prissy.

The rest of the ride was quiet until Bobby said, "Why are you wearing long sleeves when it's summer?"

"Eat poo, Bobby!" was her response.

When they got to the school, Ally and Jack nearly jumped out of the car.

As they were approaching the building, on of Jack's friends walked up to him and said, "Hey Mercer, who's the girl?"

"Oh, Mat this is Ally. Ally, Mat. She's my new sister."

"Cool, man…" Ally nodded in response.

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Allison asked Jack before Mat could finish his sentence.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go get your books and stuff too." Jack said quickly. Allison followed Jack to the front desk.

"Name?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Ally Mercer." Jack said.

"Here you go." After a few minutes of stacking books.

Allison grabbed the books and followed Jack to their lockers, where she quickly shoved her books in.

"Get your history book. That's our first class." Jack said. Allison pulled out her history book and followed Jack to the history classroom.

A short man stood at a desk taking attendance. He looked up, as if annoyed at the interruption, and said, "Mr. and Ms. Mercer please have a seat. I do not tolerate people that are tardy."

"Sorry, Mr. Andrews, we had to get Ally's books."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." He said nasally.

Allison and Jack took seats close to the back of the classroom. Mr. Andrews began droning on and on about how important the Civil War was in history, but Allison was busy giving any person that looked at her a death glare.

They went through the rest of the classes before lunch quickly and went to stand in line in the cafeteria.

After Jack and Allison got their food, Allison said, "Can I sit with you today?"

"Sure. Come on." Jack said and Allison walked with Jack to a table near the back of the room where some other sk8er/rocker guys were sitting.

The other guys merely looked up at Allison from their food and went back to devouring it when Jack and Ally sat down.

Allison picked at her meatloaf. Jack was right, this stuff was crap. There was a silence at the table that Ally knew was the guys wondering who she was.

Finally, someone spoke.

"Hey, Mercer who's this, man?"

"Oh, dude, this is Ally. She's my new sister."

"Rock on. 'Sup, Ally?"

"I'm good… uh"

"Oh, I'm Mark, this is Lance, but you can call him Curly, and that's Justin."

Allison looked at Lance. She saw why they called him Curly. He had curly brown hair under a black beanie. He had on a plain black tee-shirt and ripped jeans with black and white Vans.

Justin had a Linkin Park tee-shirt on. Allison had the same shirt. His hair was blond and shaggy.

Mark was wearing a grey shirt that said "If you can read this, you're about to be hit" in black gothic letters on the front. His hair was auburn.

All of the guys gave her either a little wave or a nod as Mark pointed them out.

"So guys, Ally plays the guitar and she plays pretty well. I wanted to ask her if she'd wanna audition for the band. You guys ok with that?" Jack said.

All of the guys said, "Yeah."

"Cool. You wanna audition, Ally?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, guys, let's meet after school in the old parking lot close to the courts."

Allison saw nods of agreement.

"Ok, later." Jack said as he and Ally stood up and dumped their trays.

------

**Ok, guys, tell me if it's any good! I always enjoy reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If anyone had a request for anything to happen, just tell me and I'll add it to the story! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!

------

Allison ran after Jack. "Jack! Wait up!" Allison said and felt a sharp pain in her ribs from breathing so hard and yelling after Jack. He was trying to get home fast so he could get his guitar and tell Evelyn that he and Ally were meeting the guys.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear her wincing as she breathed and as she spoke. He knew what it was like.

He turned around to see Allison putting an arm over her ribs and he silently eyed her.

Allison saw Jack and immediately stood up straight and tried to slow down her breathing. She knew she wasn't in the right state to be running like that.

At this point, Jack knew there was something wrong. He knew from personal experience.

Then, Allison blacked out on the pavement.

--------

Evelyn picked up the phone. _Please let it be Jack._

"Hello?"

"Ma, its Jack. Ally just blacked out. I think there's something wrong that we don't know about. Can you come get us?"

"Oh God. I'm at work right now, but I'll send Bobby there to take you to the hospital. Where are you?" 

"About a block away from the courts."

"Jack, be careful. Stay there until Bobby comes, ok?" 

"Yeah, Ma."

"Love you."

"Love you too Ma."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye."

-------

Bobby hit the mute button on the television remote. His mobile phone was ringing.

"Hey."

"Bobby, Jack's with Ally. He just called me and told me that she blacked out. I'm at work right now and I can't get off early today. Can you go pick them up and take them to the hospital?" 

"Yeah, Ma. Where are they?" 

"About a block away from the courts."

"Ok, Ma. I'm leavin' now."

"Thank you, Bobby."

"Love ya, Ma."

"Love you too, Bobby. Bye."

------

Jack dialed Mark's number on his phone.

"Hey Mercer where are you?"

"Hey man, I can't come today. Ally just blacked out and we gotta take her to the hospital."

"Oh, that sucks. I'll tell the guys. I hope she's ok. Later."

"Later."

-------

Allison woke up in a hospital bed.

Evelyn stood up from a chair that she had been sitting in.

"How do you feel?" Evelyn asked as she petted Allison's hair.

"I'm fine."

"Um-hm. Allison, did you know that you have three broken ribs?"

Allison stared at her blankly. She had been sure that something was broken.

"Allison, why didn't you tell us? This is serious damage. You have too many bruises to count and cuts that are very deep."

Allison just stared at Evelyn. Evelyn shook her head.

"Well, then, since you won't talk to me, maybe you'll talk to Jack." Then, Evelyn opened the door and called Jack into the room.

Jack entered the room slowly.

"Hey, Ally." 

Allison nodded her head in response.

"Ally, you need to tell someone what happened to you. You look really bad. I know what it's like to be in your position, ok."

"Yeah right." Allison mumbled under her breath. Jack heard her, and then his face twisted into a deep frown.

"You don't believe me? Well, maybe this'll clear things up for you." Jack pulled up his shirt and turned around to reveal the many scars he had. The on that caught Allison's attention the most was a long scar that stretched from his shoulder to his mid-back.

She looked shocked.

"See? I've been through this. I know what it's like. You're scarred and in pain. I've gone through it all.

"When I was a kid, my dad beat the heck out of me. I didn't know who my mom was and I still don't. Evelyn is more than enough. Anyway, my dad was killed in a car accident. It was one of the happiest days of my life when I found out. I remember how the physiatrist though I was in denial and couldn't explain to anyone why I hadn't cried once about it." Jack got a dazed look on his face and didn't look at Ally, but he still spoke.

"After he died, I went from foster home to foster home, where I got beat for just about everything I did. Then, Evelyn adopted me. I thought it was just going to be another abusive foster home and I my cuts and bruises. Finally, Bobby figured it out because when he touched me, I would wince because it hurt so badly. He walked in on me while I was getting out of the shower and saw the damage that had been done. He told Ma, of course and she took me to a doctor to get checked out. I had to get at least fifty stitches. It hurt like heck. That's why I still don't like hospital's and doctor's offices."

Jack had just told Allison more than he had ever told anybody about his past. It was the most he would ever tell anybody.

After that, Allison realized that Bobby was protective and that she would get beaten anymore. She grew very close to Bobby and even closer to Jack. It all became clear to Ally that this was her real family.

------

**Ok, this is like a 'skipping through the years' kind of thing. So there'll be some important things that happen. Next, Ally will be about sixteen. Please Review!**

**-No Mercy Mercer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey dudes and dudets! I hope you all review my story! Let's see what happens to Ally!

--------

3 years later-

Evelyn looked up as Allison, followed by Jack, Bobby, and Angel, came through the door.

"Ma, we're goin' out to play some hockey." Bobby stated.

"Ok, dear. Just make sure to be home by supper time. And stay out of trouble." Evelyn replied.

All of the boys and Ally said 'bye' and they left for the hockey rink.

At the hockey rink…

Ally waited with her brothers for some of Bobby's friends to arrive. This would be her first game against anyone but her brothers. Bobby wouldn't let her play until she had had three years of training with him, even though she already played hockey and could kick butt.

Allison stood up from the bench she was sitting on as a group of five guys walked up.

"Yo Mercer, who's this?!" one of the guys shouted gruffly.

"This is my sister, Ally. She's playin' with us today. I've been teachin' her for three years."

The men laughed. "Mercer, do you really think that you can beat us with _her _on your team? And besides, it's four against five." The other men agreed.

"Shut the heck up, k man! You've never seen Ally play. She kicks butt."

"Right, Mercer!"

"Hey! Back off! If you don't believe him, let's get this started." Allison finally said. She wasn't going to put up with this.

"Yeah, let's." The guy said.

The game started.

Ally stole the puck from one of the guys, but he knocked her down with his hockey stick. She stood up. The other guys started laughing.

"You'll see who's laughing in the end!" Allison yelled in her "Bobby voice" at them.

One guy came towards Ally as Bobby passed her the puck. She started towards the guy and the last thing he saw before he fell was Ally doing Bobby's signature move… running over people.

After she ran over him, she kept going and made a goal. She held the hockey stick over her head in triumph.

"Oh yeah!" She yelled as her brothers cheered.

"That's my little sister." Bobby said under his breath. He hit fists with Ally as they passed each other.

And so it went. The Mercers won 40 to 7.

-------

Evelyn sat there, knitting. Jerry was at Camille's house and she was waiting for her other four children to get home.

Then, Bobby, Jack, Angel, and Ally came in through the back door. Each had their own way of doing so.

Angel threw his gear on the porch, Bobby did the same, but took off his boots as well, and Jack and Ally laid their gear at the threshold.

Evelyn noticed, as usual, they all had bruises and small cuts.

Ally stood behind Jack. Evelyn thought she saw blood on Ally's face. Apparently, Ally was trying to cover her nose.

"Ally dear, what's happened?" Evelyn asked inquisitively.

"Nothing, Ma." Ally said. Evelyn knew there was something wrong with Ally's nose, due to the way she talked.

"Allison Mercer, you sit down right now and let me see." Evelyn commanded in a stern voice.

Ally couldn't argue. She could see Bobby and her other three brothers almost wince at what was to come. Ma wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Take your hand off of your face so I can see it, Ally."

Ally did so. Evelyn let out a short gasp.

Ally's nose was bleeding and slightly crooked.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked Bobby.

"Well, uh, you see, um, well, Ally got hit in the face with my hockey stick on an accident, and, well, uh, I think it's kinda broken." Bobby said anxiously.

"I know that Bobby! How could you have done that?!?!?!?" Evelyn said.

"It wasn't his fault, Ma. I got in the line of fire." Allison piped in.

"What? You threw your hockey stick?!"

"No. It slipped out of my hand… I didn't mean to… I"

"Well, what's done is done, but we need to take her to the hospital. Grab your coats." Evelyn stated.

Everyone already had their coats except for Evelyn.

Then, they were off.

-----

Hey guys! I'm sorry this one's so short! I'll update soon! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps! I am 100 back! Yeah! Ok, so, we left off where Ally just got her nose broken by Bobby's stupidity of throwing a hockey stick. Yeah, not very smart on Bobby's part… he's in TROUBLE. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

------

Ally hated hospitals just as much as Jack did. It brought back such horrible memories.

She winced as the nurse checked her nose.

When the nurse stopped, Evelyn looked at her expectantly.

"Her nose is broken." The nurse stated.

"Well we can tell that! How bad is it?" Bobby asked impatiently.

"It's not a bad fracture. You just need to get some ice on it and keep her head elevated. She may need some pain medication. I'll go get her some ice and Tylenol." The nurse said quickly.

"Does it hurt badly?" Evelyn asked sympathetically.

"A little bit, Ma. It'll be better once I get some Tylenol." Allison said.

Then, the doctor came into the examination room.

"I'll need to straighten out the bone." He stated abruptly.

"Ok." Ally said impatiently.

"This might hurt a little bit. Here, bite down on this." He said and handed Allison a towel. She bit down into the towel as the doctor fixed his fingers in the position to move the bone.

Then, CRACK!

"Argh!"

"Ally, are you ok?" Jack asked cautiously. He had learned that Ally was a lot like Bobby when it came to talking about pain. She had a hard core.

"What do you think, Cracker Jack?" Allison growled, rubbing her nose softly.

Jack grunted. Bobby and Angel laughed. Evelyn said, "Allison, don't encourage that."

That was Bobby's signature crack on Jack. Allison rarely used it because she knew how much it bugged Jack. Like when Bobby called Allison "Ally cat". Jack used that sometimes on her.

Allison stood up and ruffled Jack's hair.

"I'm just buggin' you, Jackie." She said and put an arm around his shoulders.

Jack smirked. Ally rarely said something like that, even though she had more sensitivity then Bobby, she was a lot like him. His influence had rubbed off on her, seeing that most of her spare time was spent either with Jack or Bobby.

The nurse gave Ally an icepack and two Tylenol and had Evelyn sign a form. Then, they made their way home.

------

The next day at school…

"Hey Mark! What's up, man?" Ally asked as she approached Mat. An old friend. This was the first day of school and Ally and Jack were finally in their junior year.

"Nothin' much. Just the usual… ya know. How are you guys?" Mat said, directing his question to Jack and Ally.

"We're good." Jack and Ally said together. They had a tendency to do that. Sometimes, they even finished each other's sentences.

Lance and Justin walked up behind Mark.

"Hey man!" Ally said and she hit fists with Lance and Justin.

"Hey Al, what happened to your nose?" Lance asked as he noticed the bruising on her face.

"Yeah." Justin and Mark said.

"Bobby broke it." She stated flatly.

"What?" Lance said, trying to hold back a laugh. The other guys didn't even try.

"Shut up, Curly!" Ally grunted and punched his shoulder.

"How'd he do it?" Justin asked.

"Hey threw his hockey stick and Ally was in the way." Jack piped up.

There was more snickering.

"If you guys tell anyone… I'll" Ally started.

"Don't worry, man! We know that Bobby and you would never let us hear the end of it. Bobby doesn't want anyone to think he beats on his little sister." Mark said assuring.

Then, the bell rang.

"Dude, let's get to class. We'll meet after school, our place, and pick up on where we left off. I can't believe we had to quit the band all summer!" Jack said.

All of the guys agreed. Of course, they would see each other at lunch and they had a few other classes together, but Jack and Ally wanted to make the arrangements early so they wouldn't forget.

They had had to quit the band over the summer because of Justin's near-juvie experience. He was grounded all summer long and that left the band without a drummer.

------

There you go! Chapter 5, ready to go! Review! Review! Review[Or I'll sic Bobby on you! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week! I had to go to Florida for this huge festival thing with like 6,000 people and so I couldn't type or update. :( Well, here's chapter 6!

--------

One year later…

Ally watched Jack as he walked into the dark streets. He had had another one of his emotional melt-downs again because of Bobby's leaving. Ally and Jack idolized Bobby.

She looked at Jerry, Angel, and Evelyn.

"I'm goin' after him." Ally said as she pulled on her black and red striped hoody.

Ally quietly ran after Jack. She had a pocketknife in one of her boots just in case there was trouble.

She saw Jack disappear into an ally way.

_Jack! _

Allison snuck up close to the ally way and peeked around the wall. She heard a muffled growl. It was Jack. Allison soon saw a man beating Jack on the ground. She exploded with rage. NO ONE messed with her brother and got away with it.

She rugby tackled the man to the ground and threw a few punches before the man got back up and threw Ally against the wall. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FAMILY!" Ally yelled.

The man seemed the think that Ally was passed out because then, he went straight towards Jack. Ally snuck up behind him and put him in a chokehold.

Once again, he slammed her down, but this time, he began punching her and then her threw her again.

Now, Ally was felling slightly light headed and weak.

The man came towards her.

_Oh, man, this is it. _Ally thought to herself.

Right when the man was about to grab Ally by the throat, a shadow appeared. A figure began to beat the man and Ally joined him, ignoring the pain in her hands and in her head.

When Ally realized that the man was unconscious, she stopped hitting him and so did the figure.

"What are you doing out here?" The figure asked.

"What are you doing out here, Bobby?" She asked bitterly. She wasn't about to forget that he left he and Jack.

Bobby ignored that comment.

"Go check on Jack. I'll see what we did to this guy." He said, nodding towards the unconscious man lying on the ground.

Allison went over and looked Jack over. He was unconscious, but breathing. He had taken a pretty bad beating.

Jack had a bloody nose and lip and an already swelling black eye. He also had bruises forming on his face and arms and a knot on the back of his head.

Bobby came up behind Ally.

"Come on, let's get Jack home."

"And you expect us to drag Jack all the way home?" Ally asked impatiently.

"What do you think? I have a car you know. I didn't freakin' walk all the way to Detroit."

"Why are you all the way out here anyways?" Ally asked inquisitively.

"I was fixing a tire when I heard a bunch of banging and yelling. I recognized your screaming. I've heard it too many times before." Bobby laughed bitterly.

"Trust me; you'll hear more than just my yelling when Jack wakes up." Ally said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, I know. Now, let's get home. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

"Oh, I am so sympathetic for you, poor Bobby." Allison said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm your big brother. Give me some respect."

"You want me to give you respect after you left without a word and didn't even bother to make a freakin' phone call?!" Ally yelled as they put Jack in the backseat of Bobby's car. Jack stirred as Ally yelled.

"Well, if you knew what position I was in, you'd leave too!" Bobby yelled back at her.

"Oh, don't try to make it look like _you're _the victim! _We're _the ones you left behind, Bobby! _We're_ Your family!" Allison felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she said this.

Bobby didn't say anything all the way home. Ally was right, but no way in hell was he going to admit it.

When Bobby and Ally dragged Jack through the door, Evelyn gasped.

"Bobby! You're… Oh my God! What happened?!?!" She asked in alarm as she saw Jack, unconscious, in Bobby and Ally's arms. Then she noticed Ally and Bobby's bruises.

"Jack got attacked and I tried to beat the crap out of the guy, who did it, but he started hittin' me, then Bobby came and he and I knocked the dude out." Ally said in one breath.

Evelyn sighed. Her kids had come home plenty of times with bruises and cuts, especially Ally and Bobby, so she was used to the whole matter.

"Well, then, let's check you two out." She said towards Jack and Ally. Jack was awake by now.

Ally had to wrap her chest and her hands, she also put band-aids on her cuts an ice pack for the bump that was forming on the side of her head.

Jack's nose and lips had stopped bleeding, so all her had to do was get some ointment and band-aids on his cuts and an ice pack on his head. Evelyn gave both Jack and Ally some Tylenol.

Bobby wrapped his hands and he was pretty much in good shape.

Angel and Jerry helped Evelyn get the antiseptic and bandages for their siblings. They could tell that it had been brutal. Ally usually _never _got beaten up so badly.

All of these years that they had spent together, was ended soon after this. Bobby left again, Jerry moved out and got married, Angel went to the Marines, Jack and Ally both went out to chase their music careers in New York and Evelyn stayed in Detroit. They would all come home once or twice a year for Christmas and Thanksgiving, but that was basically the only times that the family saw each other.

-----------

I hope you guys liked it! I'll have the next chapter up soon! Next chapter will start stuff from the movie, so stay tuned! ;)

-No Mercy Mercer


	7. Chapter 7

I'm happy that people actually like this story! I thought that no one would read it, but as anyone can see, I was wrong! I'm dedicating this chapter to all of my friends/fans out there!

--------------

The day of the funeral…

Ally woke up early. Before the sun was fully up, actually. She looked over at Jack and smirked. He was sprawled out over the bed that was now about a two feet too short for him. Ally's bed was like that too, because she was about the same height as Jack.

"Jack. Wake up, Jack!" She groaned. When he didn't stir, Ally threw a pillow at him and it hit his face.

Jack shot up, ready to fight if necessary. He was still haunted by his early childhood memories. Ally did the same thing, except she only could remember bits and pieces of her early childhood. She had been found in her father's house unconscious and she had gotten amnesia. After that, the memories were even more haunting. One memory she had remembered as clearly as a crystal… her mother and brother being killed in front of her eyes… her father had beet her to the point that he thought she was dead.

Jack got out of bed slowly. "Ally, it's only 6:00."

"And the funeral starts at 7:00. Get up and dressed before Bobby wakes up and come in here. Then, you'll be sorry you didn't wake up when I told you to." Ally was speaking half monotone.

Jack gave her a look that Ally could read as saying "You're right."

Ally changed in the middle of the room. She never cared if Jack was there or not because she knew she could trust him and they were as close as a brother and sister could be.

Ally was wearing a white long-sleeved collared shirt and a red and black striped tie. She put a leather jacket with studs on it over her shirt. She always was rebellious when it came to clothing.

She slipped on her baggy black pants with a chain on and a studded belt to hold them up. She put on her black combat boots and a few rings and necklaces.

Then, she did her eyeliner. It was black, of course. She also mixed black and red eye shadow on as well. [Think Avril Lavigne.

Jack started to put his clothes on…

---------

At 7:00…

"Bobby I am not wearing a freakin' dress!" Ally yelled. Jack just had an amused look on his face as Ally yelled at Bobby.

"Fine, Ally! I give up! I was just thinking that Ma would've liked it if you wore something nice to her funeral…"

"Oh, don't try to guilt me into it! It's not goin' to work, so just drop the idea!" Ally yelled back at him.

Bobby sighed. He rarely won in these sorts of things against Ally. She was a lot like him in some ways.

"Fine!" Bobby yelled into Ally's face.

---------

At the funeral…

Jack was speaking at the podium.

"…And Ma would say, "Jackie, you don't have to steal your own toothbrush anymore." Jack began to cry.

Ally stepped up from behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let a single tear escape from her eye. She hugged him and then began to speak.

"Evelyn Mercer… wow. She was a great woman. When I first came to live with the Mercers, I was scarred of Bobby. Well, look at him, who wouldn't be scarred of Bobby Mercer?" This brought a small laugh to the crowd of people.

"Well, I had soon to find out that Bobby wasn't as much as an asshole as I thought he was. We still have our arguments, but Evelyn Mercer was the one to show me that Bobby was my brother… her cared and cares for me. My other brothers helped Evelyn with that too. I remember how when she adopted me, I was in bad shape from the foster home I had been in previously. I collapsed and passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital. Ma was standing over me, waiting for me to wake up. Jack told me later that Ma had been standing there for a few hours. Then I realized how dedicated Ma was to all of her children." Ally felt another tear slide down her cheek and drip off of her chin.

Then, she stepped down and stood beside Jack. She was numb for the rest of the memorial service. She stood beside Jack for the rest of the day, even at the burial. At one point, she buried her face in Jack's shoulder. She wasn't crying, but she didn't want to see her mother being lowered into the ground.

----------

At home after the funeral…

Ally sat on the hood of Bobby's car, smoking a cigarette. She watched Jack and Bobby talk to Daniela and Amelia, Jerry's kids.

She smirked as she heard Bobby call Jack, "Uncle Cracker Jack".

Presently, Green and Fowler walked over and started talking to Bobby and Jack. Bobby said something that Ally couldn't hear and Jack nodded.

Then, Jack came over to Ally. "You got anymore cigarettes?"

Ally pulled out a cigarette from inside her pocket and handed it to Jack. He stuck it in his mouth and seemed to be waiting as he gave Ally a look.

"Ah, Jack, you really need to start carrying your own lighter." Ally said as she pulled out a silver cigarette lighter and handed it to Jack. He held his hand over it and lit it.

"We really shouldn't be smokin' these things. It's like cancer in a stick." Ally laughed.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just smoking their cigarettes.

-----------

Later…

Ally crept down the hallway to the bathroom where she knew Bobby was crying with the sink on, trying not to let anyone hear or see him.

Ally walked up behind Bobby. He saw her in the mirror, but just ignored her.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Bobby." 

Bobby hugged her.

Then, Ally went to her and Jack's room. Jack was sitting on his bed playing his guitar absently. She sat down on her bed and began playing a tune that matched the one that Jack was playing. He looked up and smirked slightly.

Then, Bobby came into the room and sat down on the floor by Jack's bed.

"You been cryin' in here, ya fairy?"

Jack ignored him and pulled out a joint. Ally gave him a look. She set down her guitar and sat beside Jack on his bed. As he puffed the joint, Ally plucked it from his hands and took a drag.

------------

Ok guys, sorry this is so short! I'LL UPDATE SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long to update… heh, heh… to make a long story short, I'll just say I had a delay… ENJOY!

-------------

Later at the bar…

"A toast to Evelyn Mercer! The greatest woman on Earth!" Bobby said and the three brothers and Ally hit glasses and drank down their drinks.

Then, they went over to a table.

"Hey Johnny! Can we get some Jack over here?!" Ally shouted to the bar tender.

"Oh, yeah sure! I'll be right over!" Johnny yelled back to her.

Bobby cocked an eyebrow.

"You think you can handle real liquor, Ally?"

"Hell yeah." Ally shot back. Jack smirked.

"Well, I personally don't want my baby sister to get all drunk. Besides, you're underage."

"So's Jackie, and you're lettin' him drink." Ally pointed out.

"Fine, whatever. Just down come cryin' to me when you're all drunk and sick and you start pukin' everywhere, 'cause I aint cleanin' it up." Bobby mumbled.

As Bobby, Jerry, and Angel talked about finding who killed their mother, Ally and Jack drank almost a full bottle of Jack Daniel's together. Soon, they were both hopelessly drunk.

"Jack drinks Jack! Jack drinks Jack! Jack drinks Jack!"

"That's your brother." Jerry laughed at Bobby.

"Jack likes ass-crack and ball sack." Bobby laughed at his own joke.

"Jack doesn't like ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs! Jack has fans! Jack has lots of fans!"

"Jackie's a boob!" Ally said.

"That's right, Ally. Jackie is a boob." Angel said.

"So are my other brothers." Ally said. This wiped the smirk off of Angel's face.

"Whoa, Ally. Your big brother Bobby's a boob too?" Bobby asked.

"No. My big brother Bobby's a big, big boob." This caused Angel to spew his drink out laughing.

Bobby was silent.

"Ally's a…"

"Ok, that's enough. Don't start." Bobby said as Jack started talking.

----------

The next day…

"Jackie! Ally! Get your fairy butts out of bed! We're goin' to the store where Ma got shot to talk to the guy who runs the place." Bobby said. This was his "rude awakening" that he used to use on his siblings frequently.

"Uh, no! My freakin' head hurts, Bobby. Let's go tomorrow." Ally said through the pillow that she had over her head.

Jack groaned in agreement.

"Hey, I told you not to get all drunk, but you didn't listen to me. Now you're suffering the consequences." Ally didn't reply.

"Screw you, Bobby!" Ally yelled as Bobby flipped her mattress over.

Ally got up and rubbed her forehead. Jack sat up as well.

Bobby left the room.

"Come on, let's get dressed before booby comes back." Ally said. Jack snickered at the comment.

Ally went over to the closet and pulled out a black tee shirt and a white long sleeve shirt and put them on. She held it up to herself and turned to Jack.

"It's fine." Jack said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Ally nodded.

She pulled out a pair of black jeans with rips on the knees. She grabbed her Converses and tied them quickly.

Jack dressed quickly and was bundled up soon enough for the winter chill of Detroit.

Ally threw Jack his fingerless gloves and slipped hers on.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." Ally replied.

"You two better be ready to leave in five minutes!" Bobby yelled from down the stairs.

"Yeah, whatever, Bobby!" Ally yelled back. She had always been sassy and had a tendency to talk back to Bobby a lot.

"Hey give me some respect, will ya'?!" He yelled back.

"No thanks."

Then, they heard pounding feet on the stairs.

When Bobby opened the door, Jack and Ally were prepared for the worst; instead, Bobby looked at both of them and said:

"It's time to go." He was speaking gravely.

Ally and Jack nodded their heads in response and followed Bobby down the stairs.

----------

At the store…

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The clerk asked.

"Yes. Yes, I believe you can. We're the sons and daughter of Evelyn Mercer. She was killed here earlier this week. You may know her." Bobby said.

"Oh, yes. Evelyn was a great woman. I'm so sorry for your loss, but what does this have to do with me?"

"We're trying to find the guys who killed her." Ally said.

"Oh. You want to see the surveillance tape?"

The brothers and Ally looked at each other and looked back at the man. They all nodded.

While they were watching the video, Jack grew uneasy. When the killers came in and shot Evelyn, Jack winced and started to cry silently and turned away, Ally got a dark spark in her eye that meant she was as mad as Bobby, Angel just stared in unbelief and then grew mad, and Jerry showed no emotion.

Ally walked over and put and arm around Jack.

"You okay, Jackie?" She whispered. Jack just shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. Ally rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, Jackie. I don't know. But, we're gonna find out who did it and kill 'em."

"We're going to get killed." He whimpered.

Ally couldn't answer that, even though it wasn't a question. They might get killed.

Ally and Jack stood by and watched as Bobby talked to the store clerk and asked him something.

Then, Bobby, Angel, and Jerry walked over to Ally and Jack.

"Come on, guys. We know where our next stop is." Bobby said.

----------

Cliffhanger! Don't kill me! I hope you like it! I'll update soon! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm thinking about finishing off Allison Mercer as soon as I can because I want to write another Four Brothers story. It'll be a while before I do [if I do, but if anyone has anything that they want me to put in the story, tell me PLEASE! This story is for the people!

Enjoy this next chapter!

--------------

"That wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution." Bobby growled, rolling his hands into fists. "They set Mom up. They set her up!" they all broke into a run across the street and were assaulted by the cheering going on for the game taking place.

"You guys ready?" Bobby asked.

"What's the plan, Bobby?"

"We're wingin' it Jerry." he told his little brother.

"We always wing it." Jerry disapproved, shaking his head.

Jack just looked around and threw in, "We're gonna get killed."

Angel looked him up and down, then, with a deadly serious face, "What d'you mean '_we_', white boy?"

"I'll only take a second, then you can finish your little game." Bobby said. Ally and Jack exchanged glances.

"That wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution." Bobby growled, rolling his hands into fists. "They set Mom up. They set her up!" we all broke into a run across the street and were assaulted by the cheering going on for the game taking place.

"You guys ready?" Bobby asked.

"What's the plan, Bobby?"

"We're wingin' it Jerry." he told his little brother.

"We always wing it." Jerry disapproved, shaking his head.

Jack just looked around and threw in, "We're gonna get killed."

Angel looked him up and down, then, with a deadly serious face, "What d'you mean '_we_', white boy?"

"You ready?" Bobby asked no one in particular, as he strode out into the middle of the court.

"Here we go." Jack said crossing his arms and looking around expectantly.

It was hard to hear what was going on because the stands were filled with boo's at Bobby's presence. There was a disturbance amongst Bobby and one of the refs. Then Bobby broke apart from the group with the basketball, "Yeah! I got the rock now! I got this crapper now!"

One of the players was stupid enough to get in his face about it, so Bobby bashed him in the face with the ball.

Just about everyone on the floor folded in on Bobby, before I saw something shiny in his hands -a gun. "No need to grab me! This'll only take a second." He hollered waving the gun as people scrambled to get the hell away from him. "Now shut up and listen!"

"My name is Bobby Mercer. And some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street. Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood!"

By this time Jerry had run up to Bobby at the center and tried to talk him down, "Think about it, Bobby!"

Bobby wasn't done, not by a long shot, "I'm looking for the witness. Ballplayer. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat."

Jack suddenly perked up and nudged Ally with his arm, pointing his chin toward a spot in the stands, she also saw the young kid making a move to leave.

..."Dog lover. Ring any bells?"

Jack and Ally went through a side door, chasing the kid. "HEY KID! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

..."You tell me where I can find the guy and you can finish your game. All we wanna do is talk to the guy. You can end this real quickly."

Angel slammed into the door, causing the kid to run right into Jack. Jack seized him in an iron grip.

"Get off me, man!" The kid shouted, "I didn't do nothin'!"

Angel looked the kid in the eye. "You got somethin' to tell me?"

Ally ran back into the gym to see Bobby and Jerry still there, Bobby still talking. Ally jerked her thumb towards the door as soon as Jerry saw me. Jerry pointed me out to Bobby.

"I appreciate your help very much. You've all be outstanding citizens," Bobby said, throwing the ball over his shoulder.

By the time Ally returned with Bobby and Jerry, Angel and Jack had already gotten enough information out of him.

"Where we goin' now?"

"The apartment complex on Chestnut Street. You know where that is, Ally?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I used to… wait, why're we goin' there?" Ally asked.

"That's where a guy named Damien lives. We're goin' to… talk to him." Angel said.

As they got inside, Damien saw them and stared running and disappeared into an elevator. "Hey! We just want to talk to you!" Bobby yelled angrily. "Jack. Ally. Stay here and tell me where he stops." Bobby said as he started running up the steps.

"One… two… three…"

"Four… five… six. SIX!"

"It stopped at six Bobby!" Jack yelled up the stairs.

Ally and Jack ran up the stairs and got to the sixth floor to see Bobby getting attacked by two black dogs. Angel was trying to get the dogs off of Bobby and he finally did so. They all ran into Damien's apartment.

When they got inside, Bobby saw the open window. "Come on!" he yelled and Jack, Angel and Ally followed him. Bobby poked his head out the window. A gunshot erupted from Damien's gun as he attempted to climb down a rope. Bobby turned into the kitchen and grabbed a big knife.

"All I wanted to do was talk to ya'!" Bobby yelled as he cut the rope and Damien fell.

Ally winced as she heard a loud CRACK.

They all went down the stairs and outside to find Damien still lying on the ground. His bone was sticking out of his leg.

"Call an ambulance, man!" Damien yelled as he realized that he couldn't get up.

"Ah, for my dog bites? Nah, I'll be fine. I don't know about you, though." Bobby said. Ally almost laughed. "Now, you better tell me who you're workin' for because it's goin' to be real cold tonight." Bobby continued.

Damien remained silent. Bobby glared at him. "Fine, then. Let's go, guys." Bobby said. They all turned and started walking away. Jack hesitated and when Ally saw, she came back and nudged him. She gave him the look that said "just wait".

Ally wanted to go back and help just like Jack but she knew Bobby would never let her forget it.

"Wait! Sweet! His name is Victor Sweet!" Damien yelled from behind. Bobby spun around with a false look of surprise on his face.

Bobby turned around and then kept walking. "Hey! Hey! Help me!" Damien could be heard in the distance.

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry I skipped a few scenes from the movie, but I can't remember all of them exactly. I'm going to start another Four Brothers story as soon as I finish this one. It WON'T be a sister fic. Well, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peoples! Okay, I'm kinda losing it… I can't remember the timeline for the movie so I'm just going to crash gracefully and finish the story so I can start my other Four Brothers story. So, uh, I'm skipping to the scene where they go to Evelyn's lawyer's office.

--------------------------

The five Mercers sat at a table in the office of Evelyn's lawyer.

"I am very sorry for your loss…"

"How much do we get?" Jack asked. Bobby and Ally, who were sitting at opposite sides of him, slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Jack said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Here's her safe deposit box. I'll leave you here to look through it."

After the lawyer left, Bobby opened the box and handed Jerry, Jack, and Ally their birth certificates and adoption papers.

"Are there any for me?" Angle asked.

"No." Bobby said.

"Are there any for you?"

"Nope. But here's some paper for you." Bobby said and handed Angel and Jerry a few bills each.

"Hey, what about us?" Jack asked.

"Here ya go sweetheart, this'll look good on you." Bobby said and handed Jack a necklace.

"Hey?!" Ally said expectantly. Bobby handed her a man's watch.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

"Ma went to Woodstock?" Ally said as she saw a ticket stub in the box. Bobby laughed. "You didn't know Ma was a hippie?"

"No." Jack and Ally said together.

Jerry and Jack read their birth certificates out loud. They looked at Ally as she was silent. Her eyes got wide when Jack read his.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Let me see yours."

"Ok, but I don't see why…"

Ally shoved both of the certificates into Jack's face. Jack gasped.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Jack and me are twins." Ally said.

"Well, that's not really a big surprise. You two are like the exact same." Jerry said.

"Now that's not something you hear every day." Bobby said.

Jack and Ally remained silent.

-------------------------------

Late that night…

Jack and Ally sat in their room.

"So, I my brother never died." Ally said dreamily.

"I remember that beating. I thought I _was _dead. I never thought I'd see my sister again." Jack said quietly.

"I just can't believe that we're… we're…"

"Twins?" Jack supplied.

"Yeah, twins." Ally smiled. "Let's go to sleep. It's 2:00 A.M."

"'Kay. 'Night."

"Good night, Jackie." Ally said. After a few minutes of silence, Jack finally couldn't take it anymore. "Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Jackie, now go to sleep."

"You know I'll always be with you, right?" Jack said.

Ally perked up. "Yeah, Jack. 'Night."

"No matter what happens, I'll help you."

"Yes, Jack. Now go to bed!" Ally said exasperatedly.

**[A/N: Now we're skipping to the bathroom scene.**

Bobby walked into the bathroom right behind Ally. She turned around and looked at him

"You here to take a shower?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. You here to take a shit?" Ally asked.

"What do you think?" Bobby asked. Ally and Bobby had always been competitive.

Bobby started to brush his teeth and Ally undressed and slipped into the shower. She was just in when she heard Jack's voice. "Hey?! What's takin' you so long?"

"Shut up, Cracker Jack. Build a bridge and get over it."

Ally heard Jack mutter something about chicks and having an urge to take up all the hot water. Suddenly, Jack's hand came into the shower and turned it off.

"Hey!"

"Your fault for takin' so damn long. I gotta take a shower too, you know."

"Whatever. Get me a freakin' towel." Jack pulled a towel from the closet and held it way from the shower where Ally couldn't reach it from inside the shower.

"Jack! Give it!" Ally yelled. All the while, Bobby was on the lou.

When Jack didn't move to hand her the towel, Ally got frustrated. "I'm gonna come out there and get it if you don't hand it to me now."

"I'd like to see that." Jack said. Ally had never been that bold. What Jack didn't know was that Ally always did what she said. She stepped out of the shower and snatched the towel from Jack's hand, leaving him shocked.

"Whoa! When did you get those?!" Bobby asked.

"When did I get what?"

"When did you get tits?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I'm freakin' nineteen. What, do I need to give you the talk again?"

Bobby growled under his breath.

After Ally had gotten her clothes on, Jack go into the shower and Ally went about putting on her makeup.

"Jack! You better not be using my shampoo!" Ally said.

"What if I am?"

"Well, that's chick's shampoo. I didn't think you were really a fairy, but maybe I was wrong."

Jack yelled and threw Ally's shampoo bottle over the shower certain.

Then, Angle came in and opened up his robe. Ally shook her head and laughed as she brushed her teeth.

"Hey man, me and Sophie did a lot of makin' up last night, you know? And I think I might got a little rust on my power tools."

"Hey, whoa! Don't show that shit to me! Ask the cockologist over there!"

"How should I know?" Jack asked.

"You're the expert." Bobby shot back.

Jack sighed in defeat and poked his head out of the shower and glanced at Angel's crotch for a moment.

"Rug burn." Jack said and laughed.

"Oh thanks, man. For a minute, I thought my luck had run out."

Then Ally left the bathroom.

**[A/N: Now, we switch to the scene right before the shoot out.**

Angel, Bobby, Jack, and Ally waited for Jeremiah to get home.

Ally's POV:

Jack and I sat on the couch and watched Angel pace. I stood up and stood behind Bobby and walked to his side with a grim look on my face.

We exchanged knowing glances. How could Jerry have done something like that? It was completely out of character for him.

When Jerry opened the door, he immediately noticed that Bobby and I weren't there.

"Hey, where's Bobby and Ally?"

Bobby stepped up behind him and so did I.

"Right here, Jer!" We both said and Bobby punched Jerry in the jaw, causing him to double over.

Then, they started yelling. I didn't really like it when they fought, so I went and sat by Jack on the couch, but not before I shot Jerry a look that was filled with both anger and disappointment.

No One's POV:

As the brothers, minus Jack, were yelling at each other, someone knocked on the door. Jack got up and Ally followed.

Jack opened the door. A guy was turned around yelling that Evelyn was a whore and flipping them off. That put a spark to the fuse of both Jack and Ally.

"You bastard!" Ally yelled.

"I'm gonna kick your…" Jack was cut off by a snowball hitting him square in the face. Jack wiped the snow off.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack yelled and started chasing him, grabbing two handfuls of snow.

The guy turned around and he had a hockey mast on. He held up a gun and pointed it at Jack.

"Jack!" Ally yelled as she saw the gun

Jack dropped the snow and put his hands up. They guy shot Jack and the bullet hit his left shoulder. He dropped to hi knees, a hand grasping his shoulder. The guy pointed the gun at Jack's head.

"JACK! HELL NO!" Ally yelled.

The sound of the gunshot brought Bobby, Jerry, and Angel outside. Bobby had a gun and cocked it and pulled the trigger, shooting the guy in the head. Jack tried to run away as more gunmen came, but he was shot in the legs.

Ally ran after Jack. Then, she felt a bullet hit her leg. And then another. She dropped to the ground.

"Ally! Jack! Stay where you are!" Bobby yelled. Ally thought it was pretty stupid to stay where they were considering that they were right in the line of fire, but it wasn't like they had a choice.

Ally screamed as a bullet hit her arm and her back.

Jack and Ally managed to drag themselves to a telephone pole. Jack started screaming for Bobby and crying. His face was covered with snot and tears.

Ally rolled over on her stomach and pulled out a pistol that she had in her jacket. She laid like a sniper and shot a few men before she saw a van driving right at her and Jack.

Then, out of no where, Jerry's Volvo came and hit the van, causing it to flip. Finally, everything was quiet. Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Sophie came running.

"Ally? Are you alright? You got shot."

"Nah, I'm fine." Ally said and winced as she lay down on her back.

Now, Jack was on his back. Ally managed to sit up and lean over him. Bobby sat next to Ally.

"Help! Someone call 911! Someone call 911!" Bobby yelled.

"I'm calling, I'm calling!" Sophie said, phone in hand.

"Jackie! Jackie come on!" Bobby started to yell. Jack coughed up some blood. Bobby and Ally started to cry.

"Jackie come on! You gotta breathe!" Ally said through tears. "I CAN'T LOSE MY BROTHER! NOT AGAIN!"

"Don't die on me, ya little fairy!" Bobby yelled. Jack gave a weak smile and became still. Ally flung herself down on Jack's chest and cried.

"He's dead." Bobby said. Then, Bobby noticed a guy sitting in one of the hit man's vans.

He ran over to the van and opened the door.

"I… I didn't do nothin', man!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you."

"Thank God!"

"What are you thankin' God for?" Bobby held a pistol up to the guy's head.

"You killed my mom and my brother you bastard! Thank Victor Sweet!" Bobby shot the guy.

As they all started back to the house, Ally stayed on Jack.

"Ally, come on."

"No. Wait! He's breathing! He's breathing!" Ally yelled. She felt his heart beat and his chest rise. Jack had managed to cough up the blood so he could breathe. He was pale though. He had lost allot of blood.

"Oh God! Are you sure?!" Bobby asked, not wanting to get to excited in case Ally was just imagining it.

"Yeah I'm sure! Look!" Ally yelled. She was starting to bleed badly on her back wound. She could feel it. She started to feel dizzy and the, everything went dark…

There you go! There's going to be one more chappie! I hope you liked it! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Well, I'm sorry to say that this will be the LAST chapter of this story… but don't fret! I'll be coming out with a new Four Brothers fic very soon. It'll be pre-movie by about a year and a Jack/OC romance… possibly someone for Bobby… you'll have to read to find out:) Well, here's the last chapter! Enjoy!

Bobby was pacing in the hospital waiting room He wasn't very fond of hospitals because he had had to go to them so often in his childhood and teens from various things like getting into fights, hitting things, hockey accidents, and when he was a younger kid, his real parents had beaten him.

Then, a nurse came out of the operating room and looked at Bobby. He looked at her impatiently.

"Robert Mercer?"

"Yeah, that's me." Bobby said anxiously. "How are they?"

"You mean…?"

"Ally and Jack." Bobby said sharply.

"Yes, they're fine. They're both in a comatose state right now, though they are in a stable condition."

"They're in a coma?! When can I see them?" 

"Well, they are being moved to a private room so I guess you can go and see them now. The room number is 503 on the third floor." 

"Thanks." Bobby said hurriedly.

----------------------------------

When Bobby got to the room, Jack and Ally were separated by certain. Bobby thought that was kind of stupid so he pulled back the curtain.

He pulled a chair over and sat down in between Jack and Ally. He grabbed his little sister's hand and squeezed it.

"Ally, you're gonna be okay." He said and kissed her forehead. Bobby turned to Jack. "Come on, ya fairy, wake up. Can you open your eyes?"

Just then a nurse walked in. "They can't respond to you, but they can hear you." She said helpfully and began checking Ally and Jack's vital signs.

Bobby grabbed Ally's hand. It hurt him to see his baby sister like this… she looked so fragile and as if she would break at any given moment. Jack was just the same. Bobby blamed himself for it.

"Ally if you can hear me, show me." Bobby knew this effort was useless. He waited for a few minutes and right as he was about to let go of her hand, he could have sworn that he had felt her squeeze his hand. It wasn't major, after all, she still hadn't opened her eyes. Neither had Jack.

Ally's POV:

I felt myself losing blood and I knew it wouldn't be long until I lost too much blood.

Everything started to fade and it all went dark…

I was asleep when I heard someone calling me and telling me to wake up. I couldn't move or respond so I knew that I must be in a coma. I placed the voice as Bobby's and when he begged me to show him that I could hear him. I wanted to jump up and hug him and tell him that I was okay, but I couldn't. I could only listen. Somehow, I managed to move my hand enough that you could call it a pathetic squeeze.

Five days later…

My eyes fluttered weakly. I was waking up! You wouldn't know how good it feels to finally be awake and to be able to respond to your brothers as they beg you not to die!

Jerry was sitting by my bed and when he saw me, he jumped up and started yelling for a nurse.

"Ally?! Can you hear me, Ally?"

"What do you think, genius?!" I said playfully. I saw that Jack was already awake, though for how long he'd been awake, I didn't know.

Jerry ran out and called Bobby as the nurse came in and started checking my vital signs and asking me a bunch of stupid questions like "how many fingers and I holding up?" and "can you move your leg?" She was really pushing me to the limit and finally, I started telling her off for being so dumb.

Just as I was yelling at her, Bobby, Jerry, and Angel all came into the room. I saw Bobby and Angel grin. Jerry frowned.

"That's my baby sister!" Bobby said as he came and kissed my forehead and laughing.

"How long have I been in a coma?" This wiped the smile off of Bobby's face.

"About six days." I frowned as Jerry told me this. Six days?

"How's my little sister?" Angel asked, changing the subject. I smiled and looked down at my arm. There was a tube sticking out of it. I shuttered as I saw the needle. I hated needles, I always had and my brothers knew it.

"When can I get this freakin' thing outta my arm?" 

"Whenever the nurse takes it out, Ally." Jerry answered in a matter-of-fact tone. I flipped him off and looked over at Jack, who sitting helplessly in his bed but trying to hide his eagerness by looking at a magazine.

"Hey Jackie, you okay?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"What are you dumb now?" I said. Bobby laughed.

"No, I just can't find the right words." Jack said quietly and grinned.

No one's POV:

Bobby stepped to the side as a plate of hospital food came crashing through the doorway. He was about to go see Ally and Jack.

"I told you I'm not eatin' this crap!" Ally's voice could be heard from her and Jack's room. Bobby smirked.

"If you don't eat, you can't have your IV taken out." The nurse shot back. Just then, Bobby entered the room. Jack was just sitting back and starring at Ally who was glaring at the nurse and muttering a few choice curses at the nurse.

After the nurse left, Bobby sat next to Jack. "So, how're my little sisters doin'?" 

"Shut up, Bobby." Jack growled.

"Yeah, Bobby. Leave Jack alone. You know, we could have you removed from the hospital for harassment." Ally said with a devious smirk.

"Oh, now that's cold. That hurts. It hurts right here." Bobby said sarcastically and put his hand over his heart.

"Bull." Jack laughed.

"I wanna get outta here, man! It's so freakin' stupid that they're keepin' us in here against our will just for some freakin' "observation"! Ally said, aggravated at the situation.

"Chill out sweetheart. You'll be outta here in no time! That's if you _behave._"

"Shut up!" Ally said and attempted to throw a pillow at Bobby.

"Hey I deserve some _respect_. You know, if it weren't for me, you'd both have died and frozen your little butts off in the snow. By the way, your doctor told me that I could take you home now." Bobby said with a grin at Ally's expression.

"Dude really?!" Ally almost screamed and Jack just smiled. He wanted to get out of that place too.

A few days later…

Ally, Jack, Angel, Bobby, Jerry, Camille, and Sophie were at the police station and the five Mercer kids were being interrogated about the murder of the guys Bobby and Angel had killed.

Ally and Jack went into one of the rooms together.

Ally and Jack's POV:

"Sit." The police officer ordered. Jack did so but Ally remained standing defiantly and smirked at the police officer.

"I said sit down. Now, you're off to a bad start." The officer said in an annoyed tone. He roughly pushed Ally down into the chair and slapped her across the face. She spit out some blood at him.

Jack looked furious. "Hey! NO ONE hits my sister!"

"Oh yeah? Well are you punks going to tell me who killed those men or am I gonna have to get some more guys in here and beat it out of ya?"

Ally stood up but Jack pushed her back down. She was just like Bobby. A cocky, hot-headed son of a gun. The officer grinned triumphantly.

"We found this hair on one of the bodies. You know where it came from?"

"Your wife's pussy?" Ally asked. Jack laughed, earning a slap across the face and Ally getting her head slammed into the table.

"No, smartass. It's from Bobby Mercer." 

"Bullshit!" Ally yelled and laughed at the frustrated officer. This time, he twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her down on the table. Ally laughed again and swung her boot-clad foot into the officer's groin. He growled and called for backup into his radio.

Moments later, a new officer walked in and grabbed Jack. Ally and Jack got a pretty good beating, especially when Jack said he was banging the officer's wife when he was asked where he was the night Bobby and Angel killed the two men.

No one's POV:

The three oldest Mercers were already out of their interrogation rooms when screaming and a loud _**THUD! **_Came from the room.

"What the…" Jerry started but was cut off as Ally and Jack were both pushed onto the floor.

"Hey! You're not supposed to hit girls!!!" Ally yelled at them. She was obviously disoriented.

"Yeah and we just recovered from gunshot wounds!" Jack added.

Bobby laughed, getting looks from both Jack and Ally. "What?" They asked in unison.

"I don't know. You two just look weird, that's all."

"Bull. Now, what's goin' on?" Ally asked, helping Jack up from the floor.

"I said I was bangin' his wife."

"Me too." Angel and Jack said. Jack smirked.

"Bobby! You said you wouldn't let him get hurt!" Camille said as she saw him.

"He breathin' aint he?" Bobby grinned. Camille slapped his shoulder. "Oh Bobby."

After that, they went about fixing up the house as it was severely damaged from the shootout.

THE END…

-------------------------------

This is the final chapter! I hope everyone like it! I'll be starting my new Four Brothers story soon!


End file.
